Afterglow
by immortal7
Summary: I lay here in bed with her and think about everything. Why I'm here and what I want to do if I ever get a chance to be in this position again.


-1Disclaimer: Marvel owns both character so yeah.

I expected her to smoke. I guess it was a stupid assumption, but one I made nonetheless. I pull the covers up closer to my neck and turn on to my side so I can curl up to her. She doesn't seem to really care to much about the whole last hour and a half she put me through. To be honest with myself I not sure how I'm still awake after what she did to me. Its like smoking a few blunts. Not yet ready to pass out, but the buzz will not stop ringing in my head. My whole body is tingling and I most likely should be figuring out if I did the right thing.

She shifts as if she is going to get out of bed. I use my free hand and grab hold of her any way I can. Quickly I realize I've grabbed her breast. This is the first move she has allowed me to make the whole night. I can feel her body tense up as I slowly roll my fingers around her nipple. I figure after the last two hours of straight me time she would want to have some attention graced on to her self. Judging by her reaction ether nobody has wanted to make her feel the same way she made us feel or when ever somebody has touched her like this she got hurt. I can relate to the last one at least so I move my hand and wrap it under her stomach instead.

She loosens up a little bit, but not enough to let me get comfortable behind her so I let go and roll around and stuff my hand up under my pillow. If she wants to leave that is her problem not mine. I can sleep comfortably on my own just fine. I can feel my eyes start to close when I feel her warmth behind me. She places herself in the exact same position I was in not ten minutes ago. I sense the tension out of her body and wonder is she is just worried to let some one else take control of her life again. it's a simple domination game that I can understand after years of living in the mansion. The only thing I have to convince her of is that I don't play this game well. At lest not in the position she had me in tonight. I can tell she is just like I was not to many years ago. Easy to step into bed, but not to let my partners have any say in what went on while I vented my frustrations out on my own body and theirs. For the moment her movements have woken me back up from my daze. I grasp her hand and tuck it under me bring her body closer to me.

I can tell my move set her off balance. I don't think any one as ever wanted her presence for anything other than violence and pleasure. While I'll be the first to admit her tongue is amazing and if she gives me a few minutes and a chance I might just let myself fall victim to it again if I can't convince her to let me return the favor I just want her body behind mine. If I have and she lets me I show her that not all pleasure has to be sexual.

I shake my head at my own thoughts. I'm laying here thinking about helping her over come her fears and all I know is this was a simple one night stand. Nothing that will ever show as the rest of the team look on at us when we make it down for breakfast. More than likely the only ones to even think anything has happened is Logan and Jean. Hell I would bet they both know right know form the mental screams and scent I have been leaking all night. I need to stop thinking and just let the night end the way its going to end. I have never been one for consequences before so why am I thinking of them now. More than likely my pleasures drove them off to seek their own.

A few strands of her hair fall into my face and tickle my nose. It right here I decide to do something stupid. If it gets me hurt I'll just deal with it like I always do. I reach down and pull out her hand out form under me. She shifts and most likely expects me to kick her out here so we both can get some sleep. Instead I twist my body quickly and land on top of her. As I bend down and grasp her lips with mine. I try to ignore the sounds of her claws coming out of her hands and kiss her harder to show that I don't mean any harm. She lowers her hands on to my back. I can still feel the blades are out and ready to impale me with the slightest move that brings even an ounce of fear in to her.

I lift my head releasing her lips as I do. " I just trying to make you feel a eighth that you made me feel." Her blades go back in and I look at her face realizing for the first time that I had my eyes closed the whole time. My eyes glued in to her and bite my lip hoping she lets me do what I want to do. "I don't like to be the only receiver in a relationship. " I stop myself and carefully place my words in order before I say them. "If you want this to be over right now just leave and well call it that. If not I'm not stopping here." She opens and I stare in to her deep green eyes waiting for her to push me off and leave. She has a little bit of Logan's temperament so I don't cross that option out as a possibility.

When she doesn't move I move down a bit and start my own slowly kissing her neck until I reach the top part of her breast. I grasp her left nipple in my mouth. I roll my tongue around it much the same way she had done to mine the whole night. I admit that I move a little faster than she had, but I'm greedy and want to get to the main prize. As I move down I feel her body tense. "Don't." It is one word that holds so much meaning to so many people. I stop my kisses and look at her face. It is a mix of things that I have felt and over come myself over the years. So I stop my downward travel plans and just bring myself up to the pillows and lay on my back.

She probably thinks I'm upset and is going to leave here in a moment. So I move my arm under her head and help her roll her head into my shoulder and let rest partially on my breast. Her body relaxes almost instantly and I realize should listen to my own advice every now and than. My advances must have broken some of the ice she had allowed to build up against rejection form others. I wonder which of us is the older and when her birthday is. I wonder which of us had the harder life and which had found the most acceptance. Its all really stupid things to be thinking right now, but its my mind and I still can't explain it to anyone not even me. "Thank you Lee."

Her words catch me off guard and I look down at her laying there. I feel stupidly awe struck by the way she has sprawled her hair across my breasts. Its almost in a deliberate teasing manner. I figure that this is the most relaxed she has been around anyone so I let the thank you slide. I lay there in the dark of my room and I wonder if she will let this happen again. I wonder if I can someday get her to open up to herself enough to let me attempt to pleasure her a fraction of what she did for me tonight. All these questions bring my eyelids down as my adrenaline crashes. I smile at the sight of her using me as a pillow and I wrap my arm around her shoulder to just feel more of her. The last thing I see as I close my eyes for the night is her hair spread across my breasts and her face relaxed with her eyes closed. I think she is beautiful and I hope she still here when I wake up.

A/N this is not a part of my little string of Jubilee fics. If it seemed like it was the feeling of right off the press. That is because I thought up and wrote this in about an hour. I ran it through spell check, but that came up negative so I'm sorry for any spelling errors. I read through it, but that doesn't mean much since I have a habit of seeing word that are not there. Well I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm not sure what made me write this pairing it just hit me as I was getting ready for bed and I had to write it. As usual review, flame, or read and move on. Later everyone.


End file.
